


Zwierzęta mówią ludzkim głsoem

by Szopix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanatsy, Humor, Magia, fikcja, miłość, przyjaźń, psy - Freeform, randka, zwierzęta mówią ludzkim głosem, święta Bożego Narodzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szopix/pseuds/Szopix
Summary: Mam nadzieję, że historia Wam się spodobała. Liczę na wasze opinie:)
Relationships: Reksio/Mary, Tomasz/Reksio, Tomasz/Zofia





	Zwierzęta mówią ludzkim głsoem

,,Cisza i spokój. No i czego można byłoby chcieć więcej. Żadnego dźwięku znienawidzonego budzika. Nie muszę wstawać wcześnie i gazować do pracy jak wariat. No i najważniejsze zero obowiązków. Mogę robić, co mi się żywnie podoba.’’- pomyślałem z uśmiechem po raz kolejny zmieniając pozycję na łóżku. Moje powieki stały się bardzo ciężkie i czułem, że wchodzę do krainy snów, gdy nagle...

-Człowieczku, wstawaj, bo jeść mi się chce!

Z bijącym sercem zerwałem się na równe nogi. Mój wzrok nie wyostrzył się tak szybko, więc byłem w stanie dostrzec tylko zamazane plamy.

,,Dzieci już wróciły?! Boże, za co mi to robisz?!’’-pomyślałem z trwogą, ale sekundę później przypomniałem sobie bardzo ważny detal.

-Chwila moment.. przecież ja nie mam dzieci, ani żony!- krzyknąłem czując wyraźną ulgę i znowu położyłem się.

,,Pewnie się przesłyszałem. To tylko kolejny znak, że trzeba się zrelaksować, bo za dużo stresu w tej robocie’’- pomyślałem, ale chwilę później ktoś mi uświadomił, że jestem w błędzie.

-No trudno się dziwić jak nawet nie próbujesz takowej znaleźć. Ale skupmy się na ważniejszych sprawach a mianowicie **gdzie jest moje papu**?- powiedział ten nieznajomy głos akcentując każde pojedyncze słowo. 

Natychmiast zerwałem się z łóżka i tym razem moje oczy w końcu odzyskały ostrość. Moim sokolim wzrokiem przeczesałem każdy zakamarek w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa, ale nie wychwyciłem nic szczególnego. Nagle poczułem, że ktoś dotyka mojej stopy. Spojrzałem na dół i zobaczyłem mojego Reksia, czteroletniego psa rasy Shiba inu.

-Cześć mój lisku- powiedziałem głaszcząc go po rudej sierści. Chciałem podrapać go po jego ulubionym miejscu pod brzuchem. Reksio ułatwił mi zadanie kładąc się na plecach.

\- Widziałeś kogoś, bo chyba, słyszałem jakiś głos? Możliwe, że twój pan wariuje- zażartowałem.

,,Jezu on dzisiaj naprawdę wygląda jak Rudolf. Już wcześniej jego nos czerwienił się na Boże Narodzenie, ale że aż tak?!’’-pomyślałem zaskoczony.

Wtedy jednak stała się rzecz niezwykła. W błękitnych oczach Reksia pojawił się gniew a z jego pyska wydobył się głos:

-Nie jest to dla mnie żadne odkrycie, że nie wszystko w Twoim mózgu styka. Ale od naukowca wymagałbym trochę więcej pomyślunku.

..............

Mój mózg wykonał mały reset i dopiero po chwili odpowiedziałem.

-C..cooo????- wydukałem.

-To co słyszałeś. A teraz ostatni raz proszę o jedzenie, bo zaraz tu zdechnę.

-Okej, Tomasz wszystko jest w porządku. To tylko sen, za chwile się obudzisz. Połóż się na wyrku i czekaj- powiedziałem do siebie uspokajającym głosem.

-O nie na to nie pozwolę!- krzyknął ten demon i wskoczył na łóżko.

Zdecydowałem się na najbardziej logiczny ruch, więc odskoczyłem jak poparzony. Popatrzyłem na monstrum twardym spojrzeniem.

-Czego chcesz kreaturo? I co zrobiłaś Reksiowi?!- powiedziałem używając resztek mojej odwagi tak żeby mój głos nabrał trochę pewności siebie.

Patrząc na reakcję tego czegoś miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że efekt nie był zadowalający.

-Jakbyś trochę interesował się światem zewnętrznym, a nie tylko pracą to byś wiedział, dlaczego zacząłem mówić. A odpowiadając na pierwsze pytanie ostatni raz poproszę moje żarcie- powiedział Reksio cichym, ale groźnym głosem.

Skapitulowałem i w końcu poszedłem do przedpokoju. Tam wsypałem karmę do miski i trzymając ją jak jakiś granat położyłem na podłodze przed pieskiem.

-Proszę- powiedziałem cicho.

-Dziękuję bardzo- odpowiedział i po chwili opróżnił całą zawartość miski.

-Pyszności. Dobra to skoro mamy to już za sobą to teraz idź coś zjedz i weź się umyj, bo dzisiaj bardzo ważny dzień.

-Czemu, co Ty kombinujesz?- powiedziałem już trochę pewniejszym głosem.

-Tym się teraz nie przejmuj. Rób, co mówię, albo zobaczysz moją prawdziwą potęgę!- powiedział demon podnosząc swoją łapę.

-Już, spokojnie idę!- krzyknąłem i wystrzeliłem jak z procy do kuchni. Tam w przeciągu chwili zrobiłem sobie śniadanie składające się z kanapki z dżemem i brzoskwini. Nie spieszyłem się jednak z konsumpcją, tylko powoli próbowałem objąć mózgiem to, co się dzisiaj wyrabia.

,,Dobra to na pewno tylko sen. Za chwile się obudzisz zobaczysz. Nie panikuj wszystko jest w porządku.’’- myślałem jedząc śniadanie. Nie doszedłem niestety do żadnej konkluzji, więc poszedłem do łazienki.

**Reksio**

,,Jezu, co za kretyn z tego mojego pana’’- pomyślałem.

,,Żeby jego własny pies musiał takie rzeczy robić. Dobra tylko, o której to godzinie miało być? Chyba coś około 18? Dobra zaraz sprawdzę’’- pomyślałem i łapą wskazałem na komórkę mojego pana. Następnie zamknąłem oczy i wyobraziłem sobie, że telefon leży przede mną. Kiedy je otworzyłem smartfon znajdował się obok mnie. Językiem przeciągnąłem po ekranie żeby go odblokować, a następnie wcisnąłem ikonkę wiadomości. Tam w ostatnim smsie zobaczyłem godzinę 17:30.

,,Uff. Dobra no to wszystko załatwione. Teraz tylko wierzyć, że on nic nie spartoli.’’- pomyślałem. Usłyszałem dźwięk wody. „No nareszcie włączył prysznic! To teraz niech się dzieje wola nieba, z nią się zawsze zgadzać trzeba.’’- pomyślałem czekając przed drzwiami łazienki.

**Tomasz**

,,Ciekawe ile takie suszenie włosów zajmuje mojej siostrze? Pewnie z pół godziny a jeszcze rozczesanie ich to w ogóle. A ja 15 minut i po sprawie.’’- pomyślałem z uśmiechem. Następnie jeszcze raz popatrzyłem w lustro i zdziwiłem się na widok czarnych worków pod pomarańczowymi oczami.

,,Przecież spałem 10 godzin! No... dobra tak naprawdę to nie wiem, bo grałem na komputerze. Wolę to robić na telefonie, ale nie mogłem go wczoraj znaleźć. Dobra nie to jest teraz ważne.’’- pomyślałem i szybko wyszorowałem zęby. Kiedy wyszedłem z łazienki na zewnątrz czekał ten mały demon.

,,Dobra nadzieja matką głupich.’’

-Reksiu powiedz coś- zacząłem.

Piesek przez chwilę na mnie patrzył, a ja już czułem ulgę, że mi się tylko coś wydawało, ale wtedy...

-Nawet nieźle. Wstydu mi nie przyniesiesz. Dobra, a teraz marsz do pokoju masz tam już wyprasowany garnitur.

Przez chwilę czułem się trochę zdołowany jednak ostatnie zdanie natychmiast zwróciło moją uwagę.

-Chwila, co? Po jakiego ja mam ubrać się w garnitur?

-Nie marudź. I weź się sprężaj.

Z nieufnością poszedłem do pokoju. Na łóżku leżał mój jedyny garnitur. Ubrałem się szybko i poddałem się ocenie Reksia, który po krótkim obejrzeniu mnie z każdej możliwej strony powiedział:

-Dobra jesteś gotowy. Teraz weź telefon i sprawdź swoje ostatnie wiadomości.

Już nie chciałem tracić czasu na pytanie się, o co chodzi, bo wiedziałem, że i tak nic to nie da. Posłusznie, więc wziąłem telefon i z trudem złapałem powietrze.

,,15:40?!?!?!?! Przecież to już prawie 16. Wiedziałem, że długo dzisiaj spałem, ale że aż tak?!’’

-O co chodzi?- spytał zaniepokojony Reksio.

-Wszystko w porządku, ale nie wiedziałem, że jest już tak późno.

-No to akurat prawda. Powinieneś się teraz spalić ze wstydu. Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz jak to jest czekać do tej godziny na jedzenie.’’- powiedział groźnym głosem.

-Przepraszam. A to, co?- zacząłem przeglądać ostatnią konwersację.

Ja: Cześć chciałabyś się może jutro spotkać w restauracji „Lewitująca księżniczka” o 18?

Zofia: Wow. Nie spodziewałam się, że do mnie napiszesz. Raczej nie jesteś aktywny w święta.

Ja: No wiesz każdy może się zmienić. To jak jesteśmy umówieni?

Zofia: Ok, może być 17.30?

Ja: Ok. Do jutra miłego dnia życzę:)

Zofia: Wzajemnie. Do jutra:)

..............

Po przeczytaniu tego dialogu mój mózg był jeszcze bardziej zszokowany, niż gdy dowiedziałem się, że mój pies umie mówić.

-C..cooo to jest?- spytałem łamiącym głosem.

-To jest prezent dla Ciebie ode mnie na święta, mój przyjacielu. Wiedziałem, że sam się nie odważysz, więc ktoś musiał lekko pociągnąć za sznurki- powiedział Reksio uśmiechając się chytrze.

-Coś Ty narobił?! Przecież ja się tam po prostu przed nią skompromituję!- krzyknąłem.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie stresuj się, bądź sobą.

-Nie, nie, na pewno nie! Wysyłam jej, smsa, że nie mogę- powiedziałem trzymając palec na klawiaturze, gdy nagle... telefon zniknął z mojej dłoni i teleportował się na łóżko.

Reksio patrzył na mnie ze wściekłością.

-To ja tu staję na głowie, żeby Ci się w końcu udało. A Ty chcesz to zepsuć. Normalnie nigdy bym do niej nie napisał, ale nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru. To wszystko dla twojego dobra- powiedział, a jego oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono, bo chciał wprowadzić swojego pana w stan hipnozy.

\- Pójdziesz się spotkać ze swoją koleżanką o godzinie 17:40 i... **nie** -powiedział cichszym głosem, a jego oczy nagle przestały się świecić.

\- Nie mogę Cię do tego zmusić. Mam jednak nadzieję, że posłuchasz się mojej rady i w końcu spędzisz święta z kimś, a nie sam w domu- powiedział zdołowany, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Popatrzyłem na niego ze smutkiem i wziąłem do ręki telefon.

,,Przecież to będzie po prostu porażka. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem na randce, ale... co jeśli on ma rację.’’- pomyślałem niepewnie patrząc na klawiaturę. Powoli zamknąłem oczy i westchnąłem. ,, To może być największa głupota w moim życiu, ale raz się żyje.”- pomyślałem zdeterminowany i zszedłem na dół. Smutny Reksio spojrzał na mnie.

-Wrócę później. Bądź grzeczny słodziaku-powiedziałem z uśmiechem, po czym podrapałem go za uchem.

-Naprawdę?!- odpowiedział podekscytowany.-Idziesz się z nią spotkać?

-Tak idę. Dzięki brachu, życz mi szczęścia.

-Będzie dobrze tylko nikogo nie udawaj. No i błagam nie przynieś mi wstydu.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, poszedłem do przedpokoju by założyć kurtkę i buty. Na zewnątrz powitał mnie przeszywający mróz, ale... nie miał on tym razem żadnego znaczenia. Zdopingowany jak nigdy dotąd wsiadłem do samochodu i pojechałem w kierunku restauracji.

**Reksio**

,,No to pierwsza sprawa załatwiona. Tak coś czułem, że się przełamie.’’- pomyślałem z uśmiechem patrząc na odjeżdżający samochód. 

,,Teraz jednak jest czas na mój prezent.’’- pomyślałem, a następnie zamknąłem oczy. Wyobraziłem sobie, że jestem w domu obok i po chwili poczułem znajomy zapach.

-Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz-powiedział życzliwy głos.

Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem partnerkę z moich snów.

-Ja zawsze przychodzę Mary- powiedziałem z uśmiechem obejmując ją mocno.

-Udało Ci się dostarczyć prezent?- spytała odwzajemniając uścisk.

-A i owszem. Ale to on musiał z niego skorzystać. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że w następnym roku sam sobie ten prezent zafunduje.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że historia Wam się spodobała. Liczę na wasze opinie:)


End file.
